


【好兆头/CAC/降智甜饼】花匠与毒蛇

by AVeryHugeCloud



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryHugeCloud/pseuds/AVeryHugeCloud
Summary: 简介：改编自《伊索寓言》，农夫与蛇。清水无差，降智甜饼。





	【好兆头/CAC/降智甜饼】花匠与毒蛇

  很久很久以前，当上帝刚刚把万事万物都一股脑儿地从泥巴之中创造出来的时候，世界上还没有天使和恶魔这一说法，有的只是一个任劳任怨的伊甸园花匠和一条无时无刻不在诱惑着夏娃偷吃禁果的毒蛇。

  “你好！”毒蛇扭动着它覆盖有深灰色鳞片的腰腹，不疾不徐地向着这个繁花似锦的花园之中的另一智慧生物爬去。

  “你好！”花匠有些生气地瞪视着毒蛇，因为这条喜爱走台步的趾高气昂的毒蛇又一次压坏了自己刚刚修剪整齐的蔷薇花圃。

  “今天的天气真好。”刚刚把亚当和夏娃赶出伊甸园的已然无事可做的毒蛇缓慢地挪移到花匠的脚边。它费劲地仰视着比它高大许多的花匠的脸庞，见依旧满脸温柔得几乎可以滴出水来的花匠没有什么抗拒的意思，便轻车熟路地向着花匠柔软的翅膀攀爬，它睡觉的最好去处。

  “每天的天气都很好，至少到现在为止。”花匠无可奈何地任由像藤蔓一样缠绕着自己的胳膊、腰腹以及腿弯的毒蛇淅淅索索地摆动着它的尾巴。他姿势扭曲地半蹲在宛如裹挟着红纱的少女一般风姿绰约的海棠花之间，细致且极其富有耐心地捡拾着跌落在土壤之中的果实。

  “你在做什么？”毒蛇疑惑地将足有四五个石榴那么硕大的脑袋凑近花匠温软的脸蛋。它贪婪地嗅闻着在它看来宛如比逊河河面之上的碎金一般耀眼的花匠的味道，是一种香香的，甜甜的，令蛇想要啃上几口的味道。

  “收集这些可怜的花朵的种子，毕竟冬天马上就要到了。”花匠难过地说道。

  “冬天？”毒蛇有些困惑，“伊甸园里怎么可能会有冬天？”

  “这是上帝的旨意，上帝认为伊甸园也需要冬天。”花匠气喘吁吁地背负着将全部重量都寄托在自己的脊背之上的毒蛇。他慢慢吞吞地站立起身，审慎地绕过花团锦簇的桔梗花丛，来到花匠与毒蛇专属的午睡地——一棵足有七八个花匠这么高的白蜡树的树荫之中。

  “上帝的旨意？”毒蛇愈发感到困惑，“那全知全能的上帝未免也太不友善了吧？想要冻死这么漂亮的花园之中的所有活物？”

  “准确的来说，只是动植物，毕竟我们的生命是永恒的。”花匠搂抱住毒蛇冰冰凉凉的腰腹，同睡眼惺忪的毒蛇一道仰躺在如云彩一般绵软的草地之上。

  “我不喜欢冬天，冬天会让我的血液都冻成冰块的。”毒蛇懒洋洋地打了一个哈欠。它勉强支撑起几乎快要黏合到一块儿去的眼皮，俯视着花匠如天空一般湛蓝的眼睛之中的倒影，有自己黄褐色的竖瞳，有自己墨黑色的脑袋，还有宛如星辰一般熠熠生辉的光芒。有点像它帮忙建造的礁湖星云，毒蛇不着边际地思忖。“嘶——”它做贼心虚地用自己吐露在外边的蛇信子扫过花匠水润的唇瓣，如成熟的蜜桃一般又甜又软的触感在它分叉的舌尖炸裂。看在撒旦，或者其他什么东西的份上，谁能告诉它，这个看上去圣洁得几乎可以和环绕着伊甸园的白沙相媲美的花匠为什么拥有如此诱蛇犯罪的味道？

  “呼——”毒蛇深吸一口气，暗自窃喜正傻乎乎地仰望着光怪陆离的树枝的花匠没有发现它的小动作。趁花匠还没有注意的空当，它调动了它几乎全部的脑细胞（你可不能指望一条毒蛇有太大的脑容量），将此时此刻花匠的花容月貌完完全全地印刻在自己的脑海之中，毕竟，它可能马上就要因为上帝随性所欲的旨意而躲藏进地底的巢穴，孤独地度过不知何时才能终结的寒冬了。

 

  所谓的冬天很快就在上帝不可言说的旨意的推搡之中风驰电掣地席卷了伊甸园的每一寸土地，俯仰之间，北风卷地，花草摧折。

  “阿兹拉斐尔。”毒蛇深深浅浅地在冰冷的雪地之上蜿蜒前行，“我想我要开始冬眠了。”它有气无力地说道。

  “很冷吗？”花匠心疼地将被冻得像草莓冰棍一样僵直的毒蛇搂抱在自己的臂弯之间，用自己微不足道的体温给予可怜兮兮的毒蛇些许绵薄的温暖。

  “冷。”毒蛇微阖着眼眸，气若游丝地说道。它像一只缺爱的超大型玩偶一样一圈又一圈地环绕着花匠的肩膀，迷迷糊糊地将脑袋搁置在花匠温热的脖颈处，感受生机勃勃的天使的脉动。

  “我去给你生点火。”花匠将毒蛇带进他们共同居住的木头房。他手忙脚乱地用钻木取火的方式点燃了壁炉之中积灰的柴火（因为花匠非常好心地将炎剑赠送给了人类），又将他用脱落的羽毛编织而成的毛毯覆盖住毒蛇的身躯。花匠将冻晕过去的毒蛇圈圈绕绕地安放在自己的身侧，而后用翅膀遮盖住毒蛇的大半身体，他知道这是毒蛇最为喜爱的睡觉姿势。

  “你可千万不要冬眠呀，你要是冬眠了，还有谁能陪我度过这个漫长的冬季呢？”花匠用手指轻轻地刺戳着环绕着毒蛇脑壳的深红色斑纹。他们像两团棉球一样一起蜷缩在靠近壁炉的扶手椅上，滋滋作响的木柴在壁炉之中肆意地燃烧，明艳的火光照亮了花匠同样被冻得发白的脸庞。呼啸的朔风从木头房屋的缝隙之间溜达进室内，转而又被花匠的神迹给驱散的一干二净。过分温暖的热度充斥着这个狭窄的客厅，很快，劳作了好些天数的花匠也觉得有些睡意朦胧。

  在一片暖意融融的气息的吹拂之下，毒蛇逐渐恢复了意识。它用自己纤细的尾巴尖拍打了几下熟睡之中的花匠的鼻尖，试图唤醒宛如刻画在图腾之上普度众生的天使一般安静平和的花匠。

  “阿兹拉斐尔！”毒蛇轻声细语地呼唤着花匠的名字。花匠没有反应，只是愈发收紧了搂抱着毒蛇的胳膊。被勒得难以动弹的毒蛇只好侧着脑袋，用自己睁得浑圆的眼睛瞪视着花匠紧阖的眼皮，试图以此来威胁花匠松开他耷拉在自己的泄殖腔口附近的“魔爪”。他们的距离足够贴近，近到毒蛇可以感受得到从花匠嘴角溜出的几不可查的气流，近到它可以轻而易举地亲吻花匠眼角细密的纹路。毒蛇探究地打量着花匠的脸庞，它从未如此近距离地欣赏过它认定的足够完美的伴侣，如棉絮一般白净的卷发，如凝脂一般吹弹可破的肌肤，还有如樱桃一般红润的唇瓣，让毒蛇忍不住想要奉献上自己的亲吻的唇瓣。

  毒蛇嘶嘶地试探出自己的蛇信子，审慎地用分叉的舌尖舔舐上花匠的脸蛋。此时此刻，同时承担着嗅觉和味觉功能的蛇信子既能闻到环绕着花匠周身的各式各样的花香味儿，也能尝到花匠自带的独一无二的甘甜味儿，为毒蛇带来浓烈的感官刺激。它感觉自己贴合着花匠如绣球花一般洁白的羽毛的腹腔正像壁炉之中的柴火一样熊熊燃烧，一股又一股不知缘起的热流如波涛般拍打着名为理智的堤岸。不知道花匠的唇瓣尝起来是什么味道的，毒蛇愈发觉得自己已经被房间之中的腾腾热气给熏得晕头转向了。也因此，在毒蛇的脑袋反应过来以前，它眼疾手快地啃上了花匠微微翕张的唇瓣。

  “嘿！你咬我！”花匠立马就清醒了过来。他像毒蛇曾经追赶过的松鼠一样紧捂着自己顿时血红的唇瓣，泪眼汪汪地说道。

  撒旦！毒蛇觉得自己隐藏在腰腹之下的什么东西又膨胀了两三圈。

  “我可是毒蛇！咬人是我的天性！” 毒蛇很是不直率地说道。它的竖瞳微眯，佯装生气地蔑视着站立起身的花匠。

  “可是你的牙齿有毒！”

  “你死不了！”

  “可是很痛！”

  “哼！”毒蛇气愤地闷哼一声。它毫不客气地用尾巴拉扯住花匠的翅膀，像一条灵巧的飞鱼一样蹦窜上花匠的胸脯，对着花匠的唇瓣又是一阵乱啃。毒蛇也不知道自己骤然空空如也的脑袋是怎么想的，可能是花匠的血液激发了它埋藏在心底的兽性，也可能是这个糟糕的房间实在是热得令蛇发指。它很快就放弃了对于毒蛇来说也许不那么重要的思考，开始遵从自己的本能，舔舐它曾经偷偷摸摸地品尝了好些次数的花匠的唇齿，将其中如玫瑰一般绽放的血液都吞咽进自己的喉咙。他可真是可爱，毒蛇半眯着它视觉极度退化的眼睛，近距离地观赏花匠泛滥着红晕的脸蛋。它尖锐的牙齿磕碰着花匠柔软的唇瓣，这让吻技相对更加精进一些的花匠忍不住翻了一个白眼。

  花匠瘫坐在扶手椅上，努力克制着自己想要将毒蛇扔进火堆之中烧死的冲动。他半张着嘴巴，眼睁睁地看着这条该死的毒蛇的毒液从它裸露在外的犬齿之上流淌进自己的口腔。尽管不会致死，但是蛇毒依旧让花匠感觉有些头晕目眩。“傻瓜。”花匠灵巧地勾弄着毒蛇分叉的舌尖，教导着横冲直撞的毒蛇正确的接吻方式。他愈发觉得自己就像是在对付一个年轻气盛的少年一样，不仅要承受盘坐在自己的肚皮之上寻求温暖的毒蛇重达百斤的分量，还要忍受毒蛇霸道而且极其差劲的亲吻。

  “早晚把你的七寸捏个粉碎。”在骤然吞咽下一大口来源不明的涎液之后，花匠气急败坏地威胁。

  “可是我喜欢你。”毒蛇追逐着花匠突然远离的唇瓣，可怜巴巴地说道。

  “……”

  这大概是阿兹拉斐尔在他千年的生命之中见识过的最为差劲的告白，尽管这也是他收获的第一次大约也是最后一次甜蜜的告白。

  冬去春来，万物复苏，伊甸园之中的一切都仿佛回归了原本绚烂多姿的模样。一切都是如此的相似，但是似乎又有什么不同，因为在这个漫长得令人和蛇都难以置信的冬季，花匠与毒蛇之间已经萌生了远比友谊还要坚实的情感，也许是名为爱情的东西。

  他们相知，相爱，相伴，直到永远。

 

END


End file.
